Sanando dentro
by Gene Russell
Summary: [AU] Un relato de primera voz por Byakuya; habla desde que conoce a Hisana hasta que muere, y al final logra encontrar un poco de paz que le hace falta.
1. Prólogo: Byakuya

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

 _«_ _Y la luz se le apagó  
y su voz se le apagó  
se le apagó la luz tembló  
le cerraron las cortinas  
y escuchó pasar la vida  
y el suave latido en el corazón  
la indirecta comprendida _

_una torpe despedida de...  
la niña de su vida._ _ **»**_

 **Se apagó la luz** **—** **Alejandro Sanz**

* * *

 **Byakuya**

 **A** l mirarme sé exactamente lo que piensas de mí; imbécil fanfarrón malhumorado.

No pretendo ser un mártir, mucho menos transmitir lástima, así que de alguna manera tengo que desquitarme con el mundo. Sé que nunca he sido fácil, ni de tratar, ni de entenderme, sobre todo entenderme; soy como soy y no puedo dejar de serlo. A pesar de que mil cosas se pasan por mi cabeza, no soy una persona habladora, me gusta la calma. No puedo dejar mis hábitos; tratar a los demás como yo creo o considero hacerlo, las adversidades me han llevado a un nivel superior en cuanto a mi humor; siento que es comprensible debido a mi pérdida.

Estoy a un nivel superior, me gusta dejarlo claro. Pero hubo una excepción, siempre la hay, la excepción que rompe con las reglas y que incluso al mismo tiempo la confirma: una persona. Ella logró atravesar las barreras de concreto que rodeaban mi corazón. No sé cómo lo hizo, no sé por qué me dejé, no sé nada, sólo sé que la amé, la amé tanto como pude; con la fuerza de mil tormentas en sólo un segundo. Déjame contarte cómo Hisana se llevó con ella mi corazón.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Espero que este pequeño prólogo sea de su agrado, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir un fanfic donde pueda describir de alguna manera el amor de Byakuya y Hisana, también su dolor al perderla. Voy a hacerlo en una versión de AU, se me hace más fácil. Espero puedan acogerlo con mucho cariño, hasta luego, nos leemos en el capítulo único. Muchas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.


	2. Partida & Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

 _ **«**_ _Una relación es como el puntillismo..._

 _Necesita dar unos pasos atrás para entender y apreciar un gran cuadro._ _»_

 **Kuchiki Byakuya**

* * *

 **Nuestro acercamiento**

 **М** i día ha sido pésimo, la aerolínea marcha bien, pero ella no me ha respondido las llamadas telefónicas desde ayer, y sí, seguro como el infierno que estoy preocupado. Hace ya unas semanas que trabaja para mí y la he conocido poco a poco; es una chica dulce, ingenua en maldad, pero que para sus cortos veintitrés años ha vivido mucho. Siento que somos como el imanes que se atraen, uno se mueve y otro lo sigue. En éste caso yo soy el último.

Demonios, dónde rayos se habrá metido. Qué tal si ha sido secuestrada, qué tal si está herida, qué tal si se ha enfermado. Voy a ir a buscarla, eso es lo que tuve que haber hecho anoche mismo. Sé que me pidió el día libre, y se lo concedí porque me pareció que era algo serio.

—¿Dónde está Hisana, Renji? —Pregunto tratando de no alterarme en cuanto entra a mi oficina.

—No lo sé señor —me responde preocupado, y yo estoy molesto.

Me levanto y le doy ordenes de que se quede y dirija todo mientras yo salgo a buscarla. Voy por el pasillo distraídamente, sólo tengo cabeza para formular preguntas sobre Hisana. Entro en el ascensor, marco el número y presiono el botón, el ascensor empieza a descender. Al llegar abajo inmediatamente me saludan, hacen reverencias, asentimientos de cabeza y por supuesto me encuentro con mi chofer y mi guardaespaldas principal. Pero hoy voy a prescindir de sus servicios por primera vez y exijo que me traigan uno de mis autos; iré yo sólo. No quiero a nadie interfiriendo es esto.

Tomo la vía hacia la dirección a su casa y el tráfico es terrible, me desvío y tomo unos cuantos atajos hasta que llego a su edificio, estaciono en frente de es una serie de apartamentos pequeños, no se ven caros pero tan poco se ven tan mal como otros que he visto. Su departamento está en el piso tres, el edifico es sólo de cuatro plantas. Bajo del auto y hablo con el portero, le explico que soy su jefe y toda la situación de que ella está algo así como desaparecida. Pero él me responde algo que me intriga:

—La señorita Hisana estará de vuelta en pocas horas, es normal que no la encuentre; es la fecha —me informa como si yo conociera de qué se trata el que una fecha la haya hecho desvanecerse por varias horas y no responder mis llamadas y mensajes.

 _¿Qué tiene de especial ésta fecha?_ es 24 de enero... nada especial creo.

—La esperaré —le informé al portero, y de inmediato tengo una idea para sacarle información—. Yo iba a ir con ella pero resultó una emergencia y no pude acompañarla.

Mi intriga puede más que mi educación, sé que debería esperarla a que ella me cuente pero... no sé si aún está lista y confíe en mí, y yo no quiero dejar nada de lado.

—Sí, es muy amable de su parte. La señorita Hisana es una buena chica, la pérdida de sus padres a tan temprana edad fue una tragedia enorme para ella.

¿Pérdida de sus padres? Es huérfana, ella no tiene a nadie. Esa es la razón

Espero alrededor de una hora, cincuenta y tres minutos. Y ella llega, vestida de azul marino y blanco; un vestido, suéter de lana, zapatillas planas, se ve cansada, cansada de una carga horrible y pesada. Debajo de sus ojos hay manchas rojas, y sé que ha estado llorando, no soy una persona de mostrar mis emociones, pero en éste momento quiero abrazarla, abrazarla fuertemente y prometerle que todo va estar bien.

Ella aún no se ha dado cuenta que yo estoy parado en la entrada esperando, esperándola. Alza su rostro y fija su mirada en mí. Noto sus reacciones: sorpresa, confusión, y un algo que no comprendo.

Sube los escalones y llega a la entrada del edificio. Alcanza y se detiene en frente de mí, y pregunta:

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?, quiero decir; usted me dio el día libre, ¿no? Porque yo... —Noto que está un poco preocupada, por el trabajo, y quizá por mi reacción. Por esa razón la interrumpo.

—Estaba preocupado, por ti. No respondiste mis llamadas. Y no, no estoy aquí porque hayas faltado al trabajo, sí autoricé este día libre para ti —suelta un suspiro de alivio. Pero luego enarca una ceja y sé que tiene más dudas.

—Entonces... si me autorizó, ¿por qué me estaba llamando? —me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, y su profundidad me absorbe.

—Como dije antes: estaba preocupado —le respondo con sinceridad.

Ella se ve sorprendida por mi respuesta, y los pocos segundos se sonroja ligeramente _._ No dice nada más por un minuto, así que decido preguntar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me acerco unos centímetros más. Casi cierro la distancia entre nosotros.

Detiene su rostro como decidiendo si me dice o no, y gana la primera.

—En el cementerio —cuando lo dice, su voz es más baja y dolida. Pero me siento bien de que me tenga confianza.

—Es... —ella prosigue, hace una inhalación y suspira cansadamente— el aniversario, el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres.

Me mira esperando mi reacción, y es como si ella creyese que voy a salir huyendo. No lo hago.

—Lo siento, ¿hace cuánto fue? —indago.

Titubea

—Ha-hace trece años —y una lágrima sale de su ojo derecho y rueda lentamente por su mejilla.

Coloco mi mano en su mejilla mojada, deslizo mi pulgar y seco el rastro de agua salada.

—Ya no estás sola Hisana, ahora me tienes —le digo, y la atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo—. Lamento que pasaras por todo eso tú sola —apoyo mi frente con la suya, nuestros alientos se rozan, y nuestros corazones se reconocen.

—Eso no es todo —solloza ella —. Yo, hice algo muy malo después de ello.

—Shh, ahora no. Luego, cuando estés lista. Ahí me lo cuentas.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—¿Por qué? —y alcé su mentó para mirar directamente a sus ojos.

—También perdiste a tus padres, todos lo saben —ella pasó una mano por mi cara, acariciándome, como si quisiera quitar todo el sufrimiento por lo que pasé en cuanto a la muerte de mis padres.

—Ahora nos tenemos —concluí, asintió y hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

Pasan los minutos y seguimos abrazados, al cabo de un rato le digo: —Entremos, hace frío y te estás congelando.

Sin embargo, mi corazón derrite el hielo que lo rodea. Y me doy cuenta que Hisana es más importante para mí, de lo que yo pensaba. Nuca imaginé que ésto me sucedería a mí, y ahora que me ha pasado, no tengo duda que será la única.

* * *

Pasan seis días como si nada, y sé que mañana será mi cumpleaños. Y por primera vez me siento completo al esperar la fecha del aniversario de mi nacimiento.

Hisana ha estado mejor, estamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo, y cuando no, invento cualquier excusa para remediarlo. Ella sabe que no hay vuelta atrás; su alma se desnudó delante de mí, la confianza brotó automáticamente, al igual que sus palabras.

Y luego del abrazo nada volverá a ser lo que fue, la línea fue cruzada. Y sé que es egoísta por mi parte querer a Hisana; porque mi familia no lo permitirá. Pero no voy a dejar que le hagan daño, ni que la aparten de mí. Y si tengo que romper las reglas para ello, que así sea.

* * *

« _Un corazón roto, pedazos esparcidos, en busca de alguien_

 _que los recoja, encaje cada pieza, y finalmente lo junte._ _ **»**_

 **Gene**

* * *

 _¡Holaa!_

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores. Manzanita, amiga, me alegra que la historia te atrapara, no te preocupes que sí la voy a terminar, y dentro de poco tendré listo el gran final de_ _«_ _Las vacaciones de Nii-sama_ _»_ _. Bueno chicas, no había podido escribir porque estaba muy ocupada, con cuestión de navidad, el trabajo. No tenía chance de nada. Pero aquí está otro pequeño trozo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten y lo acojan con cariño. Hasta la próxima lectura._

 _Mil gracias por leer._

 _Saludos,_

 _Gene._


	3. Nuestro acercamiento

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

 _"Una relación es como el puntillismo..._

 _Necesita dar unos pasos atrás para entender y apreciar un gran cuadro"_

 **Kuchiki Byakuya**

* * *

 **Nuestro acercamiento**

 **М** i día ha sido pésimo, la aerolínea marcha bien, pero ella no me ha respondido las llamadas telefónicas desde ayer, y sí, seguro como el infierno que estoy preocupado. Hace ya unas semanas que trabaja para mí y la he conocido poco a poco; es una chica dulce, ingenua en maldad, pero que para sus cortos veintitrés años ha vivido mucho. Siento que somos como el imanes que se atraen, uno se mueve y otro lo sigue. En éste caso yo soy el último.

Demonios, dónde rayos se habrá metido. Qué tal si ha sido secuestrada, qué tal si está herida, qué tal si se ha enfermado. Voy a ir a buscarla, eso es lo que tuve que haber hecho anoche mismo. Sé que me pidió el día libre, y se lo concedí porque me pareció que era algo serio.

—¿Dónde está Hisana, Renji? —Pregunto tratando de no alterarme en cuanto entra a mi oficina.

—No lo sé señor —me responde preocupado, y yo estoy molesto.

Me levanto y le doy ordenes de que se quede y dirija todo mientras yo salgo a buscarla. Voy por el pasillo distraídamente, sólo tengo cabeza para formular preguntas sobre Hisana. Entro en el ascensor, marco el número y presiono el botón, el ascensor empieza a descender. Al llegar abajo inmediatamente me saludan, hacen reverencias, asentimientos de cabeza y por supuesto me encuentro con mi chofer y mi guardaespaldas principal. Pero hoy voy a prescindir de sus servicios por primera vez y exijo que me traigan uno de mis autos; iré yo sólo. No quiero a nadie interfiriendo es esto.

Tomo la vía hacia la dirección a su casa y el trafico es terrible, me desvío y tomo unos cuantos atajos hasta que llego a su edificio, estaciono en frente de es una serie de apartamentos pequeños, no se ven caros pero tan poco se ven tan mal como otros que he visto. Su departamento está en el piso tres, el edifico es sólo de cuatro plantas. Bajo del auto y hablo con el portero, le explico que soy su jefe y toda la situación de que ella está algo así como desaparecida. Pero él me responde algo que me intriga:

—La señorita Hisana estará de vuelta en pocas horas, es normal que no la encuentre; es la fecha —me informa como si yo conociera de qué se trata el que una fecha la haya hecho desvanecerse por varias horas y no responder mis llamadas y mensajes.

 _¿Qué tiene de especial ésta fecha?_ es 24 de enero... nada especial creo.

—La esperaré —le informé al portero, y de inmediato tengo una idea para sacarle información—. Yo iba a ir con ella pero resultó una emergencia y no pude acompañarla.

Mi intriga puede más que mi educación; sé que debería esperarla a que ella me cuente pero... no sé si aún está lista y confíe en mí, y yo no quiero dejar nada de lado.

—Sí, es muy amable de su parte. La Srta Hisana es una buena chica, la perdida de sus padres a tan temprana edad fue una tragedia enorme para ella.

¿Perdida de sus padres? Es huérfana, ella... ¡Dios! Esa es la razón... no tiene a nadie.

Espero alrededor de una hora, cincuenta y tres minutos. Y ella llega; vestida de azul marino y blanco; un vestido, suéter de lana, zapatillas planas, se ve cansada, cansada de una carga horrible y pesada. Debajo de sus ojos hay manchas rojas, y sé que ha estado llorando, no soy una persona de mostrar mis emociones, pero en éste momento quiero abrazarla, abrazarla fuertemente y prometerle que todo va estar bien.

Ella aún no se ha dado cuenta que yo estoy parado en la entrada esperando, esperándola. Alza su rostro y fija su mirada en mí. Noto sus reacciones: sorpresa, confusión, y un algo que no comprendo.

Sube los escalones y llega a la entrada del edificio. Alcanza y se detiene en frente de mí, y pregunta:

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?, quiero decir; usted me dio el día libre, ¿no? Porque yo... —Noto que está un poco preocupada, por el trabajo, y quizá por mi reacción. Por esa razón la interrumpo.

—Estaba preocupado, por ti. No respondiste mis llamadas. Y no, no estoy aquí porque hayas faltado al trabajo, sí autoricé éste día libre para ti —suelta un suspiro de alivio. Pero luego enarca una ceja y sé que tiene más dudas.

—Entonces... si me autorizó, ¿por qué me estaba llamando? —me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, y su profundidad me absorbe.

—Como dije antes: estaba preocupado —le respondo con sinceridad.

Ella se ve sorprendida por mi respuesta, y los pocos segundos se sonroja ligeramente. _Hermosa._ No dice nada más por un minuto, así que decido preguntar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me acerco unos centímetros más. Casi cierro la distancia entre nosotros.

Detiene su rostro como decidiendo si me dice o no, y gana la primera.

—En el cementerio —cuando lo dice, su voz es más baja y dolida. Pero me siento feliz de que me tenga confianza.

—Es... —ella prosigue, hace una inhalación y suspira cansadamente— el aniversario, el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres.

Me mira esperando mi reacción, y es como si ella creyese que voy a salir huyendo. No lo hago.

—Lo siento, ¿hace cuánto fue? —indago.

Titubea

—Ha-hace trece años —y una lágrima sale de su ojo derecho y rueda lentamente por su mejilla.

Coloco mi mano en su mejilla mojada, deslizo mi pulgar y seco el rastro de agua salada.

—Ya no estás sola Hisana; ahora me tienes —le digo, y la atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo—. Lamento que pasaras por todo eso tú sola —apoyo mi frente con la suya, nuestros alientos se rozan, y nuestros corazones se reconocen.

—Eso no es todo —solloza ella —. Yo, hice algo muy malo después de ello.

—Shh, ahora no. Luego, cuando estés lista. Ahí me lo cuentas.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—¿Por qué? —y alcé su mentó para mirar directamente a sus ojos.

—También perdiste a tus padres, todos lo saben —ella pasó una mano por mi cara, acariciándome, como si quisiera quitar todo el sufrimiento por lo que pasé en cuanto a la muerte de mis padres.

—Ahora nos tenemos —concluí, asintió y hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

Pasan los minutos y seguimos abrazados, al cabo de un rato le digo: —Entremos, hace frío te estás congelando.

Sin embargo, mi corazón derrite el hielo que lo rodea. Y me doy cuenta que Hisana es más importante para mí, de lo que yo pensaba. Nuca imaginé que ésto me sucedería a mí, y ahora que me ha pasado, no tengo duda que será la única.

* * *

Pasan seis días como si nada, y sé que mañana será mi cumpleaños. Y por primera vez me siento completo al esperar la fecha del aniversario de mi nacimiento.

Hisana ha estado mejor, estamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo, y cuando no, invento cualquier excusa para remediarlo. Ella sabe que no hay vuelta atrás; su alma se desnudó delante de mí, la confianza brotó automáticamente, al igual que sus palabras.

Y luego del abrazo nada volverá a ser lo que fue, la línea fue cruzada. Y sé que es egoísta por mi parte querer a Hisana; porque mi familia no lo permitirá. Pero no voy a dejar que le hagan daño, ni que la aparten de mí. Y si tengo que romper las reglas para ello, que así sea.

 **Continuará...**

" _Un corazón roto, pedazos esparcidos; en busca de alguien_

 _que los recoja, encaje cada pieza, y finalmente lo junte._ _ **"**_

 **Gene15**

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores, Manzanita amiga, me alegra que la historia te atrapara, no te preocupes que sí la voy a terminar, y dentro de poco tendré listo el gran final de "Las vacaciones de Nii-sama". Bueno chicas, no había podido escribir porque estaba muy ocupada, con cuestión de navidad, el trabajo. No tenía chance de nada. Pero aquí está otro pequeño trozo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten y lo acojan con cariño, sin más que decir me despido. Hasta la próxima lectura.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**


	4. Nuestras angustias, ilusiones y anhelos

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

" _No hay como experimentarlo por sí mismo,_

 _en vez de que te lo cuenten, como dicen:_

 _«_ _Si no te arriesgas, no ganas_ _»_ _._

 _Y a mí, no me gusta perder."_

 **Introspección de Byakuya** **—** **Gene15**

* * *

 **Nuestras angustias, ilusiones y anhelos**

 **E** l hecho es que todo quedó sobre la mesa; expuesto sin reservas. Y me siento como nunca; viviendo. Las últimas ciento cuarenta y ocho horas me han hecho cuestionarme los cambios que traerán el que estemos juntos, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar en contra de ellos. Sé que ésto es mutuo, porque jamás había experimentado algún tipo de sentimiento como éste, y al reconocerlo en mí, inmediatamente ahora sé que ése algo que no distinguía que me decía con la mirada, es lo mismo que yo siento.

Estoy aquí viéndola; arreglando el desastroso día en que siempre quieren convertir mi cumpleaños. Y no es de extrañar que quieran hacerlo, mi familia espera eso, mis empleados esperan eso, la gente que sabe de mí espero eso. Pero..., ¿qué espero yo?, pues con toda sinceridad, yo espero que este día sea infinitamente distinto.

Renji y ella han pasado todo este tiempo trabajando, y aquí estamos haciendo una tonta fiesta en la mañana con un montón de engreídos y absurdos que pretenden festejar mi existencia como si me conocieran aunque sea un ápice, lo bueno de esto es que acabará pronto, sé como lidiar con la gente, a diferencia de la mayoría que nunca saben cómo lidiar conmigo. He dejado que mi familia obtuviera un poco de lo que querían, pero sólo porque me convenía, dejé que hicieran la pequeña fiesta en la mañana, y les dije que el resto del día estaría ocupado, sin decir en qué, con quién, ni dónde. Suelo aferrarme al rencor hasta dónde yo quiera, así que... si puedo controlar eso, imagino que el resto del día será mucho más gratificante...

Esto. Ya. Me. Está. Hartando. Maldición, no aguanto más... ya he agotado mi paciencia, y definitivamente éstos imbéciles no querrán verme enfadado. Voy a buscar a Renji y le haré que se encargue del resto.

—¿Señor? —Es la voz de Renji, seguramente notó que ya estaba hasta el tope.

—Encargate —él sabe a qué me refiero, y es por ello que Renji es mi mano derecha, me conoce un poco más de lo que algunos a penas duras.

—Entendido.

Salgo rápidamente, aunque me veo tranquilo por fuera, por dentro es otra cosa... ¿Dónde está Hisana? Se me perdió hace unos momentos. Me fijo en detallar el lugar y oteo a mi alrededor. Nada, no la veo. Salgo de el salón donde se está llevando a cabo la reunión, me dirijo a los pasillos, sigo buscando, y luego me topo en un pequeño cubículo de cristal que tengo en una zona privada, ahí está. No se fija en que alguien la está mirando, bueno al menos eso parecía porque justo ahora acaba de voltear. Una sonrisa se escapa de mí por tres segundos, en cuanto intento parecer normal ella lo ha notado. Se sorprende un poco, no puede ocultarlo. Saluda con su mano, luego hace un gesto para que entre.

El lugar está decorado a mi gusto; hay una serie de cerezos ahí dentro pero aún no florecen debido a que es enero; invierno. El lugar es espacioso, con mucha clase.

—Espero que no le moleste que esté aquí, sucede que está un poco llena la sala de juntas... eh pues... no me estoy quejando, sólo que prefiero estar menos acompañada.¿Le molestó? —Se disculpó y me preguntó como si esperase que yo explotara.

En realidad lo que me molesta, es cuando la pierdo de vista, necesito siempre saber dónde está.

—No, claro que no —le digo en cambio.

Ella sonríe y derrepente saca una pequeña caja de una madera hermosa y pulida.

—Tenga, es por su cumpleaños, no vale tanto como seguramente usted espera, pero espero que le agrade.

Viniendo de ella, es más valioso que cualquier cosa, podría ser la cosa más horrible y aún así lo guardaría como un objeto de gran valor. Abro la caja y hay un pequeño tallado con la figura de un cerezo. Sólo ella podría lograr que algo tan sencillo me guste. Y de hecho, de me encantó. —Sonrío por dentro.

—Tiene un pequeño grabado en la parte de atrás. —Me informa.

Volteo la tablilla y sí, efectivamente ahí está el grabado, lo miro y empiezo a leer en voz alta:

— _La neblina se levanta y a los árboles quieren salirles las hojas. Cuando cae la nieve en primavera parece que llovieran flores aún en los pueblos donde no han salido las flores._

Me quedo tranquilo, es exactamente del tipo que me gustan, además su interpretación es muy simple, pues Cuando cae la nieve, cae tan blanca como las flores de la primavera. Y por eso parece que una lluvia de flores está cayendo sobre nosotros. Justo como las flores de cerezo.

—¿No le ha gustado? —Inquiere ella preocupada—. Es que se ha quedado muy callado.

—En realidad estaba pensando, hace mucho no me daban un regalo de cumpleaños así.

Ella aún no parecía comprender.

—¿Eso es malo, o bueno? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—Bueno no, perfecto. Muchas gracias Hisana —y sonreí abiertamente.

Ella se sorprendió, la entiendo no suelo hacerlo mucho, y menos directamente delante de la gente. Pero fue espontánea, es de gratitud.

—En cuanto lo leí, supe que le agradaría. Además me pareció que era perfecto, pues usted nació en invierno, así que es como una flor de invierno, y su flor favorita; flores de cerezo.

Dicen que muchas veces hay personas que te rodean, y durante toda una vida no llegan a conocerte. Sin embargo, hay personas que sólo pasan un pequeño tiempo y logran ver de ti, más de lo que crees. Así es Hisana, me conoce más que la mayoría en tan poco tiempo.

Luego de eso, charlamos por una largo rato, y sí, ella habló más, por mi parte la escuché tranquilamente, no sueles encontrar personas como ella quien te hable de cosas que de igual forma te llamen la atención, su inteligencia e ingenuidad la hacen una persona fuera del montón.

Así se hizo muy tarde y cuando nos dimos cuenta, tuvimos que salir afuera para pasar el rato con los "invitados", luego que se fueron, Renji se encargó de mis asuntos, por lo que le pedí a Hisana si podía acompañarme a la mansión Kuchiki, pues le mostraría los cerezos que teníamos plantados, aunque de antemano le dije que por supuesto estaría desnudos, aún no llegaba su tiempo de florecer, me respondió que lo sabía. Era obvio. Y aceptó.

Estábamos caminando por los senderos que dividen la hileras de árboles.

—Debe ser maravilloso poder estar aquí en primavera y presenciar tan hermoso paisaje. Las flores, los pájaros cantando, las mariposas revoloteando... —Hablaba con voz melodiosa.

Se ve muy feliz de estar aquí. Igual yo.

—Hisana —la llamé.

—¿Sí?

—Voy a darte un regalo, es mi agradecimiento por el día de hoy.

—¿Por qué? No es necesario. Además fue por que quise, no tiene que darme nada a cambio.

—Pero yo quiero —dije acercándome—. Además es un intercambio.

Y la besé.

Comenzó como una simple caricia, pero luego fui profundizándolo un poco más, y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no había aire que respirar.

Nos apartamos, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

—Es un buen intercambio —ella dijo.

—No, es el mejor regalo del día, y eso que el anterior lo llamé perfecto. Al parecer este logró sobrepasarlo.

Los días pasaron y nuestra relación se hizo mucho más cercana, Renji lo sabía, era inevitable. Y así mi familia se enteró, y con ello vinieron los problemas.

—No puedes tener una relación con una mujer así, además que falta de ética, mira que salir con su jefe —me reprochaban.

—Debe estar detrás de tu fortuna —la acusaron.

—No permitiremos que te cases con una mujer de tan poca categoría e insignificante alcurnia. Jamás.

—Lo que jamás pasará es que, ustedes dejarán de hablar mal de ella, ni volverán a contradecirme, voy a seguir con Hisana hasta el fin de mis día, de hecho voy a formalizar nuestra relación —les hice saber.

Y por sus reacciones, sé que saben que es en serio

 **Continuará**...

* * *

" _La primera lluvia del_

 _invierno, y mi nombre debería_

 _ser, viajero."_

 **Matsuo** _ **Bashō**_

* * *

 **¡Hola, besos y abrazos a todas! Sí estuve desaparecida, pues, este cap, después de haberlo terminado perdí el documento, me deprimí y no supe qué hacer, pero luego empecé poco a poco a reescribirlo, y aquí está, espero que de verdad les guste. En fin, me despido entusiasmada con empezar a idear el siguiente cap, nos leemos chicas.**

 **El poema de la tablilla se llama** _ **Porque cayó la nieve**_ **por Ki no Tsurayuki**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**


	5. Nuestras consecuencias, voluntade

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

" _Valentía es defender tus principios  
sin preocuparte por lo que otros dirán.  
Es escuchar tu corazón, vivir tu vida  
y no aceptar sino lo que para ti es lo mej_ _o_ _r"._

 **Fortaleza** **—** **Caroline Kent**

* * *

 **Nuestras consecuencias, voluntades y luchas**

 **E** l tiempo siegue transcurriendo, después de mi advertencia, las consecuencias de haber puesto a Hisana primero están pospuestas, más no olvidadas, mucho menos aceptadas. Sé que todavía les molesta, al menos tratan de disimularlo.

Hace poco Hisana y yo estuvimos en un restaurante, y para que fuera perfecto para ella sin que nadie la molestara con susurros y malos miramientos tuve hacer que lo cerraran y nos atendieran a nosotros exclusivamente. Pero luego me di cuenta que escondernos de multitudes o tratar de protegerla de esa forma no es la solución; la solución es enfrentarnos al mundo sin preocuparnos de lo que digan, después de todo es nuestra la felicidad, es nuestro amor, si alguien quiere venir a intervenir lo mandaré al demonio, es mi vida, es nuestra vida. Justo ahora estamos en la oficina haciendo un poco de papeleo, ella está totalmente metida en ello. Yo, no tanto.

Está concentradísima, tiene una pequeña arruga en la ceja derecha que la delata, teclea con velocidad extrema, analiza detalladamente y...

—Sabe, si no deja de mirarme, siento que voy a tener que ir a otro lado a terminar esto—me dice, sin levantar la vista.

Así que sabe que la estoy mirando.

—¿Por qué me sigues llamando de usted? Eres mi novia formalmente —le digo en cambio.

—Pues... no sé, costumbre creo. ¿Le molesta? —dice colocando su mano izquierda en la mejilla—. Muy bien ahora en adelante serás Byakuya.

—Molestar no. Sí te sientes bien llamándome así, por mí bien entonces —le respondo.

—Bien. Porque lo estoy, Byakuya —me sonríe, y brilla con la gentileza que la caracteriza.

Después de eso, terminamos con todas las obligaciones del día, así que la invité a la mansión, pero me dijo que era hora de yo visitara su hogar, así como ella ya había visitado el mío.

* * *

Hoy voy solo con ella en mi auto, lo que se ha hecho un hábito. Llégamos a la entrada de su edificio, estaciono y apago el motor. Me bajo rápidamente y le abro la puerta.

—Gracias —me dice saliendo.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos encaminamos a su casa.

—Buenas noches, señor Kuchiki, señorita Hisana —nos saluda el vigilante nocturno, Koji, creo que es su nombre.

—Buenas noches —digo.

—Buenas noches, Koji, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal la pequeña Yuki? —Saluda alegremente Hisana.

—Muy bien, tan parlanchina como siempre, está muy alegre porque entrará al Jardín de Niños.

—Me alegro mucho, bueno no olvides enviarle mis saludos. Adiós —se despide, imagino que Yuki será la hija del hombre.

—Con gusto. —Le responde él y subimos.

Tomamos el ascensor, ella murmura una canción, y llegamos a su planta, salimos y caminamos hacia su puerta.

—Las llaves —le pido.

Ella sonríe. No sé por qué.

—Es usted tan autoritario —me suelta, y me las entrega.

Lo sé, pero esta vez no lo hice en ese sentido.

—Contigo no suelo serlo.—Le contesto.

—A tu manera, pero suave.

Abro la puerta después de haber girado las llaves.

Entramos, y lo primero que detallo es que es pequeño en comparación a mi casa y muchas otras posesiones que tengo. Me quito el abrigo y hago lo mismo con el suyo, la calefacción está bien.

—Y este es mi hogar —empieza caminando y me hace seña para que la siga—. Sala, allá adelante está la cocina, ves ese pasillo—me señala con el dedo—, mi habitación. Y el baño está por allá a la derecha. También tengo un pequeño salón de lectura, que a la vez es una pequeña oficina —culmina.

Yo parpadeo, y ella espera que diga algo. Su casa es pequeña, no voy a mentir diciendo que es de mi gusto, pues me gusta lo caro, con clase. Pero su hogar es perfecto para ella, y no es ostentoso, su sala es de estilo minimalista. Un sofá azul marino con dos sillones a juego, mesa de centro rectangular, de madera pulida con tres libros en ella. Lo demás no he mirado bien, pues sólo me dijo y señaló su dirección, y vamos hacia la cocina.

—Me gusta tu estilo minimalista, has sabido cómo hacerlo —digo en serio, pues no estoy diciendo que me guste su casa.

—Mmm, ven vamos, voy a hacerte algo de comer —me ofrece.

—¿Qué vas a preparar? —le pregunto.

—Algo sencillo, pero delicioso. Seguro no lo has probado —dice pensativa.

Oteo a mi alrededor y hay una serie de gabinetes aéreos. Un microondas, una tostadora, la estufa, refrigerador. Lo básico, y otras cosas pero de mirar para centrarme en ella. El traje que lleva es hermoso; vestido negro con una pequeña chaqueta beige. El vestido es de un corte moderno, encima de las rodillas no tan largo pero deja ver suficiente como para saber que sus piernas son hermosas. Finalmente lleva unos tacones del mismo color que la chaqueta. Está muy hermosa.

—Voy a cambiarme, es mucho más cómodo que con esto —dice como si me estuviera leyendo.

No digo nada, se va ,y cuando vuelve lo hace con un jersey rosa y unos jeans azul oscuro con zapatillas blanca planas.

—Ahora sí —dice y va a lavarse las manos.

Me senté, pues hay una pequeña mesa de cristal con cuatro puestos. Y así ella comenzó a preparar la cena. Sacó una serie de verduras; Zanahoria, Cebolla, Pimiento, Calabacín. Y empezó a cortarlos, dejó un momento y sacó una olla, vierte agua y la coloca en la estufa y le agregó sal. Seguramente para que hierva. Después de haber cortado las verduras y unas setas, los empezó a freír mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba unos fideos un poco gruesos. Luego de un rato los vertió en el agua , le agregó a lo que sofreía un poco soja y jengibre, luego alcancé a ver un poco de wasabi. Al cabo de unos minutos mezcló todo, bajó el fuego a mínimo y empezó a hacer la mesa, como era para nosotros dos fue muy rápido, un par de copas, un par de platillos y encima un para tazones. Colocó también servilletas para ambos. No había velas, cosa que me hubiese parecido una cursilería pero llegando a este momento ya he cambiado de opinión respecto a algunas cosas, pero como dije no había velas, sólo bajó una extraña lampara que había arriba en el centro de la mesa. Finalmente apagó el fuego, tomó unos _saibash_ i y sirvió los fideos. Tomó un poco de caldo con una cuchara y lo agregó. Fue a un armario sacó una botella de vino japonés , _Tomi No Oka Koshu 2010_. descorchó con gracia, sirvió ambas copas y se sentó. Me sonrió, estaba muy hermosa, como si ni siquiera hubiese estado cocinando, o al menos así la veo yo.

—Se llaman _Udon Noodles_. Son fideos gruesos hechos con harina normal. Pero son muy ricos. Pruébalos, por favor —sonrió y esperó a que probase—. Provecho —agregó cuando notó que iba llevármelos a la boca.

—Bien —contesté.

Mmm tiene cierto grado de picor, para eso le agregó wasabi con salsa de soja, una delicia, además de que es una comida sencilla, suelo comer los mejores platillos. Y Hisana a hecho este maravilloso plato especialmente para mí, si quería impresionarme lo ha logrado, y soy bastante difícil de complacer.

—¿Y? —Preguntó.

—Fenomenal —respondí.

Sonrió y empezó a comer los suyos.

—Jamás los había probado —dije, mientras volvía a tomar otro bocado.

—Lo sé. No es lo tuyo —dijo con satisfacción al conocer mis gustos.—. ¿Te ha gustado el picante? —preguntó.

—Perfecto —y tomé un sorbo de vino. Mmm, nada mal, pero sí, hay mejores.

Cenamos mientras platicamos de muchas cosas, nosotros, mi familia, y noté que alberga ciertas dudas; sé que cree que no es suficiente para mí. Hablaremos de ello, pero luego. Al final el postre fue helado, quien comió solo Hisana.

Yo no tolero los dulces.

Después de cenar pasamos a la sala, nos acurrucamos, y se me hace tan extraño utilizar esta palabra, muy bien soy hombre, por supuesto tengo necesidades, tuve relaciones no formales anteriormente, pero jamás me había acurrucado con alguien. Empezamos a besarnos, y los besos fueron tomando una temperatura más alta cada vez. Acaricié su cadera, mientras ella mantenía sus manos sobre mis cabellos, y noto que le gusta pasar sus dedos por él. Nos separamos tomamos aire y volvemos a unir nuestras bocas, me siento recto y la coloco encima de mí sin pensar. Ella suelta un suspiro y gime ligeramente. Me paro en seco, Hisana no es como otras, así que por eso lo hago.

—Tiempo de irme —logro decir.

—Ah... bien —dice sonrojada.

Me levanto la dejo en el sofá y empiezo a despedirme.

—Muchas gracias por la cena. Todo estuvo perfecto Hisana, _todo_ —haciendo hincapié al final, sé que me entenderá.

Voy tomo mi abrigo y ella se levanta para acompañarme a la puerta. Abro y cuando estoy afuera ella está frente a mí.

—Gracias por venir —sigue nerviosa.

—Hasta mañana —le doy un ligero beso, pues si lo profundizo se va a extender—Gracias a ti.

Y me fui. Cerró la puerta cuando desaparecí, oí el ruido al cerrar.

* * *

Ya ha pasado tiempo, de hecho hay cambio de estación, es primavera, y mi relación con Hisana está muy bien, al menos así estamos. Felices. La empresa va bien, pero no quiero esperar más, creo que debo pedirle matrimonio, ¿por qué esperar? La vida es una sola, y yo sé que quiero pasar la mía junto a ella, con ella. No quiero dejar pasar el tiempo, es ahora.

Creo que voy a empezar a hacer los arreglos, pediré ayuda a Renji. Justo ahora ellos están en la oficina, yo me dirijo allá estoy entrando al edificio.

Algo extraño está pasando, los empleado creen que no lo sé, pero noto que están nerviosos. Voy con la secretaria que dirige la entrada. Nota mi presencia y se pone blanca como un papel. Hnmm algo pasa. Me dirijo a la oficina de Hisana directamente, sin hablar con nadie y sin darle tiempo a saludos a alguno.

Voy a tocar la puertas, cuando me detengo porque escucho voces del otro lado. Uno es Renji, es quien habla ahora.

—Usted tiene que retirarse, por favor. Si el señor Kuchiki se entera de esto se va a enfadar muchísimo. —Era la voz de Renji preocupada y enojada a la vez.

—Vine aquí a hablar con la joven y eso es lo que haré —decía una voz vieja y familiar. Es de mi familia, del consejo específicamente—. Muy bien... señorita, sé que usted mantiene una seria relación con el cabecilla del clan Kuchiki, cosa que no es nada fácil, y mucho menos ordinario. Pues la familia Kuchiki es un clan de gran prestigio en Japón, al igual que es muy importante con quién se relacione su líder, es por eso que yo, junto a mis compañeros del consejo del clan, hemos decidido que usted tiene la obligación de desistir de esta relación, pues está haciéndole un enorme daño al señor líder, así mismo a la familia, manchando su honor con su baja categoría. Sé que con su inteligencia entenderá y lo hará, pero si no lo hace será peor para usted, pues nosotros no dejaremos que esto avance más —culminó.

Estoy que ardo, mi rabia es descomunal. No escucho que Hisana diga una sola palabra y decido entrar. Empujo la puerta y veo que Renji estaba llevando hacia afuera al anciano del consejo. Ellos se sorprenden, al igual que Hisana quien está al borde de la lágrimas, pero las contiene. Cuando me ve baja su cabeza avergonzada. Y ella no tiene por qué estarlo, no ha hecho nada malo.

—¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? —Pregunto con mi tono mordaz.

—Señor, yo le advertí. No me escuchó, entró a la fuerza y como es de el consejo ha dicho a los demás que tiene el poder de entrar.—me informa Renji.

—He venido a hacer algo que debí haber hecho antes, y estás advertido. Estás cometiendo muchas faltas, tú no eres así, eres fiel a la reglas, te apegas a ellas como nadie y sabes que esto no puede continuar —me dice el anciano, y por como lo ha dicho sé que cree que es lo más sabio.

—Porque soy el líder de mi familia, la 28va cabeza, soy yo quien decide, así que por favor vuelva a sus tareas en el consejo donde me reuniré con ustedes y les haré saber qué es lo que va a suceder. Y que esto no se vuelva a repetir, si vuelven a faltarle el respeto de esta manera a Hisana, usted no pertenecerá al consejo y lo exiliaré del clan. Ahora váyase —dije con voz clara, llena autoridad.

Y así fue. Salió con un asentimiento sin reprochar nada.

—Vete, Renji. Déjame a solas con Hisana —le ordené.

Renji obedeció y salió, dejándome con una Hisana decaída. Me acerqué y ella sollozó. No subía el rostros así que lo tomé con ambas manos y la hice que me mirara fijamente.

—No derrames lágrimas por algo así, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, yo te elegí, mi corazón te eligió, y eso no va a cambiar.

—No, ellos tienen razón. Es cierto, tú yo no podemos estar juntos —soltó más lágrimas, se libró de mí y salió corriendo, huyendo.

—¡Hisana! —la llamé y corrí tras ella **.**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

" _Valentía es mantener el espíritu  
en los desencantos, y considerar las derrotas  
no con el fin sino como un nuevo comienzo.  
Es creer que por fin las cosas mejorarán,  
_ _aunque ahora parezcan peores."_

 **Fortaleza** **—** **Caroline Kent**

* * *

 ** **¡Hola! He vuelto rápido, jeje. Pues dije que estaba entusiasmada, ya ven que la cosa está revuelta, pero qué sería de su relación si siempre está algo perfecta, no pues algo tenía que ocurrir, además quise darles un poco de**** ** _ **acercamiento.**_** ** **Espero que les haya gustado, un pelín más largo que el anterior, sé que estuvo cortito. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, no leemos en la próxima.****

 ** **Les saluda, Gene.****


	6. De vuelta

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

" _Enfrentarse a los villanos es_

 _muy fácil, enfrentarnos a la_

 _vida es cuestión de tiempo, pero_

 _enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos es lo_

 _más difícil y osado que puedes hacer,_

 _muchas veces enfrentarnos a nosotros_

 _mismos es lo que nos impulsa a hacia la_

 _gloria... de cualquier cosa."_

 **Gene15**

* * *

 **De vuelta**

 **A** fligido, estuve. Cómo no estarlo. Pero así no iba tenerla de regreso a mi lado. Hisana ha renunciado a su puesto en la empresa y se niega verme, le dicho a los vigilantes de su edificio que no me permitan la entrada. Pensé, pensé, y pensé. La llamé, no funcionó; cambió su número telefónico. Le envié miles de correos electrónicos; me dio una simple respuesta: _No, esto no debe continuar, por favor déjame en paz_. No con ello me detuve, al contrario seguí buscando la forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Me metí a la fuerza a su departamento, y pues en algo tuvo que servir mi influyente apellido, pero todo se descontroló y decidí irme, ella lloraba. Compré el maldito edificio, ella no lo sabe. Le he mandado innumerables de whatsaaps, notas de voz que ni en tus sueños pensabas que yo podía hacer; ¿Quién se imagina a Kuchiki Byakuya rogando? Nadie, ni en millones de años luz, pero siempre hay una primera vez. En fin, qué no he hecho... pero luego en una lucha interna conmigo mismo me di cuenta que esa no era la solución, estaba tan desesperado que me cegué y no vi que me estaba comportando como otros, pero menos como yo; calmado y siempre confiado una solución. Así que reaccioné, y por eso me he serenado. La he dejado en paz tal y como ella me pidió.

Más allá de separarnos, hay una sola cosa que me preocupa, ¿cuál? Pues que jamás voy a volver a ser el antes después de haber estado con ella. No es como si fuera a morir, es que voy a ser un muerto en vida, lo sé. Nunca crees que vas a estar en este tipo de situación, hasta que te das cuenta estás en ella. Pues cómo me iba a imaginar yo que una mujer se iba a introducir en mi vida, en mi mente, en mi corazón, y no iba soportar siquiera la idea de pensar en su salida.

* * *

Tres semanas, cuatro días, dos horas y medio minuto, he llevado la cuenta, de qué, pues desde el ultimo día que la vi. Sólo averigüé cómo se encontraba para quedarme tranquilo en cuanto a su salud y economía. Está bien, un poco delgada pero está trabajando para una empresa de producción social. De allí no me he inmiscuido más.

En cuanto al trabajo, todo marcha viento en popa. Renji me ayuda en todo, el puesto de que tenía Hisana sigue vacante. Todo en la empresa se está haciendo correctamente, sé que los empleados temen que en cualquier momento explote, eso no va a suceder, si ya hice de idiota perdiendo el control durante cierto tiempo, ni loco vuelvo a ello. Tengo un nuevo concepto que quiero implementar en la aeronáutica, pues con eso mi empresa de aerolíneas se beneficiará.

Estoy trabajando más, día con día sin parar para no pensar en ella. Pero trabajando se me ha ocurrido algo. Ella tiene que enfrentarme, en algún momento dado vamos a encontrarnos, así que tiene darme la cara quiera o no.

Llamo a la empresa donde trabaja, he arreglado todo. Sencillo, ella tiene que verme. Haré una fusión con ellos, pero de eso se encargará Renji, Hisana y yo sólo vamos a arreglar un asunto. La cita es el jueves, mañana a las tres de la tarde. Así que tengo esta noche para pensar detenidamente en qué le voy a decir y cómo la puedo convencer.

Un minuto para tres de la tarde en punto. Estoy en mi casa, exactamente en los jardines. Sigue siendo primavera, así que todo está rosa, los pétalos de Sakura están a espera nuestro reencuentro. Me informan que ha llegado, el sirviente se retira y ella viene. Suelto un suspiro, mi corazón se vuelve un loco sin control al punto en que palpita tan rápido que estoy propenso a un infarto a tan temprana edad. Pero no lo hago notar.

Me levanto del banco en el que me encontraba sentado y camino hacia allá. Ella llega y se detiene frente a mí.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kuchiki —saluda cordial, pero con un muro de por medio.

—Buenas tardes, Hisana —saludo, y haciendo un lado que me llamó señor Kuchiki.

Hago seña para que tome asiento en una de las sillas que están a juego con pequeña mesa a nuestro lado. Lo hace y otea el paisaje, sonríe. Su hermosura opaca el paisaje.

—Tengo entendido que tiene que firmar una documentación para las siguientes reuniones entre la asociación de las empresas —dice transformando su rostro a uno profesional y distante. Saca unos papeles y los tiende sobre la mesa.

—Dejemos los documentos para después —voy directo al grano, pero sereno—. Vamos a hablar de algo que tenemos pendiente.

—No, estoy aquí sólo para hablar de trabajo y la firma de documentación —niega.

Tomo los benditos documentos, ni siquiera los miro porque ya los he revisado, me mandaron las copias. Los firmo rápido y preciso en cada parte requerida. Y ella se sorprende y muerde su labio inferior.

Que no haga eso, me desconcentra por completo y necesito estar lucido para convencerla.

—Listo. Ahora podemos pasar al asunto pendiente —digo.

—Yo no... —trata de hablar.

Pero no la dejo, esta vez es mi turno de exigir algo y que ella me lo conceda.

—No, no trates de frenar esto. Tenemos que hablar, Hisana, y no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que lo hayamos hecho —digo, y es la primera vez que me pongo autoritario de esta manera con ella.

—Bien, entonces hagámoslo —acepta decidida.

Es valiente.

—¿Por qué renunciaste a lo nuestro? —Pregunto.

—Tarde o temprano eso iba a llegar a su fin, así que la intervención de tu familia sólo aceleró el proceso —miente, es mentira lo sé. Y cae la barrera, me ha tuteado.

—No te creo —digo.

—No tienes que hacerlo —me trata fríamente.

—Ésta no eres tú. Así que no intentes verte como otra clase de persona.

—Claro que sí soy así, tal vez nunca me viste por completo —sigue, es testaruda cuando se lo propone.

—Te conozco perfecta y detalladamente —me levanto.

Ella está confundida, eso bueno. La distraerá de actuar como algo que no es.

—Vamos —la invito a caminar por los senderos del bosque de cerezos.

Ella parece pensarlo, pero se levanta y me sigue.

—¿Es como te lo imaginaste? —Pregunto.

—¿Disculpa? —no logra entender.

—Como te lo imaginaste la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, cuando dijiste que sería maravilloso estar aquí en primavera; ver las flores y escuchar el cantar de las aves y la mariposas revolotear —expliqué.

Nos detenemos. Un árbol está detrás de ella.

—Tú...

—Sí, aún me acuerdo, cada palabra. Tus gustos. Así que no me vengas con que no te conozco —me acerco, ella retrocede. Llego frente a ella. La arrincono, no tiene salida.

—Byakuya...

—Sé que eres buena persona, que eres inteligente, aunque por tu decisión no lo parezcas. Sé que haces cosas por los demás que otros no se tomarían el tiempo en ello, que eres dedicada a tu trabajo, que eres una luchadora, que harías lo que crees que es bueno para los demás hasta el punto en que no te importaría perder tu felicidad, sé que me amas. Lo sé, y lo sé porque yo también te amo.

Está desarmada, lo sabe. Me acerco, nuestros rostros están a escasos tres o cuatro centímetros.

—No me hagas esto, por favor —me implora.

—¿Que no te haga qué? —le inquiero.

—No me hagas sobreponer lo nuestro ante todo, olvídalo Byakuya, olvídate de mí, haz como si no existiera —se quiebra.

La miro a los ojos, tomo su rostro con mi mano derecha y digo:

—No puedo, no quiero, y jamás lo haré —dicho esto la beso.

Una sensación de calidez me invade, mi cuerpo y mi alma cobran vida. Nuestros labios se acarician, se rozan y vuelven a fundirse. Ella y yo, así es. No hay nadie más, solo ella puede hacerme romper las reglas y mandar todo al mismo infierno. Hemos sellado nuestro pacto, no la volveré a dejar ir. Para separarnos tiene que ser algo más fuerte que yo.

Acaricia mis cabellos como suele hacerlo. Profundizo el beso y ella ríe.

—Basta, vas a escandalizar a tu empleados, además de tu familia —dice sonriendo todavía.

Nos separamos un poco, pero sólo un un poco.

—Esto es poco para lo que se acerca —empiezo.

—¿Se acerca, qué? —pregunta.

—Nuestra vida juntos, unidos de forma sagrada y legal —contesto y saco una cajita de terciopelo del color sus ojos —. Cásate conmigo Hisana, seamos uno solo.

No pregunté porque no era una pregunta. Ella suelta una lágrima y sonríe.

—Tan exigente y autoritario —dice—. Así que seré la mitad no autoritaria de ti, sí, vamos a ser uno —toma con ambas manos mi rostro—. Mi querido Byakuya.

Y me besa, tan dulce y explosivo a la vez. Al final le coloco su anillo. Que se prepare el consejo, un nuevo miembro se acerca.

* * *

Llevo un traje negro, camisa blanca, chaleco gris al igual que la corbata. Mis zapatos negros. Llevo unos Kenseikan negros en mi cabello, en honor a mi familia, pero en especial a mi abuelo.

—¿Todo listo? —Pregunto a Renji.

—Perfecto señor. Perfecto —responde el sonriendo.

—No, perfecto aún no lo es, pero se acerca. Vamos.

La mansión está decorada lujosamente, el blanco y el rosa predominan el ambiente, pues no dejamos que la primavera se fuera en vano, así que en una semana hemos preparado todo para la boda. Qué mejor estación para nuestra unión, en una lluvia de flores primaveral.

La ceremonia será en el jardín, hacia allá me dirijo, expectante por ver a mi prometida. No estoy nervioso, cómo podría estarlo si voy a hacer lo que más anhelo en la vida. Renji me acompaña, hay una serie de sirvientes deambulando por todos lados, atareados, pero muy bien coordinados. Al final, mi familia aceptó los hechos, me pusieron peros y obstáculos en un principio, pero ellos de alguna u otra manera sabían que esto tendría este final. Salimos de la mansión, cruzamos el puente del lago y llegamos a la zona escogida para el acto ceremonioso de nuestra unión.

Me coloco en mi puesto, a la espera de Hisana. Todo es muy tradicional, así como el hecho de que nos casaremos en mi casa. Pero lo demás es mucho más actual, no he visto el vestido de Hisana, me prometió que sería hermoso, pero una sorpresa. He mandado ha construir un altar para nuestro casamiento, ya que será al aire libre. Está decorado con pétalos de Sakura y otro tipo de flores. Hay un camino alfombrado blanco con laterales dorados.

Los invitados son pocos, por mi parte familiares y Renji puede calificarse como mi único amigo. Por parte de Hisana sólo están Koji y su hija Yuki. Dijo que no tiene a nadie más a quien invitar. Los padrinos de la boda son escogidos por mi familia, se supone que deberían haber sido escogidos por nosotros, pero no le damos mucho interés a eso, no tenemos personas muy cercanas que puedan serlo, así que Hisana me dio la idea de ofrecerles escoger, y así sería como una tregua por ocasiones pasadas.

Renji se ha ido, pues es él quien hará entrega de Hisana, al no estar su padre. Los invitados están sentados a la espera, y todo está listo.

Veo a Renji de regreso, Hisana viene con él. Increíble... estoy embelesado. Está preciosa, no pensé que podría serlo más de lo que siempre es, pero lo está. Un maquillaje sutil nada sobrecargado. Su peinado es un arreglo alto con una tiara, que hace su cuello largo. Y finalmente el vestido, hecho a su medida. Es un elegante traje corte princesa de seda y encaje, mangas de encaje al igual que la parte frontal, lo ha hecho propósito. Parecen pétalos. El resto del vestido es seda. Suena una música de fondo, es un piano acompañado por un violonchelo. No puedo concentrarme para la composición o a quién pertenece, pero suena maravilloso y es perfecta para su llegada. Camina todo el sendero blanco, con calma, sonriente, hasta que finalmente llega hasta mí. Renji hace entrega de ella y se hace a un lado.

—Hola —me saluda.

—Estás preciosa —le digo yo.

Ella sonríe mucho más y dice:

—Tú también estás muy, muy atractivo.

El sacerdote dice unas palabras de bienvenida y por el futuro de nuestra unión, y así comienza la ceremonia. Nos purifica y hace anuncio de nuestro matrimonio ante los dioses, pronunciamos nuestros votos, y finalmente simbolizamos nuestra unión colocando el anillo que fortalece el hecho.

—Ante el hombre y ante los dioses, ustedes están unidos, que su lazo sea afianzado como marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia —culmina.

Tomados de las manos nos acercamos, sonreímos como, mi sonrisa va dirigida a ella, y sé es la única en notarla. Coloca sus manos en mi pecho al tiempo que yo uno las mías a su cintura. Y nos besamos. Una lluvia de pétalos cae sobre nosotros, los invitados aplauden y gritan por nuestra felicidad.

La composición, era de Bach.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

" _Mi brazo rodeará tu mimosa cintura,_

 _tú dejarás caer en mi hombro tu cabeza,_

 _¡y el ideal vendrá entre la tarde pura,_

 _a envolver nuestro amor en su eterna belleza"_

 **Nostalgia** **—** **Juan Ramón Jiménez**

* * *

 **¡Hola! TnT qué emotividad por mi parte, espero no haberme pasado de cursi. \u_u/ ¡Dios alabe a Kubo por haber creado a Byakuya, lo amo! ¿Y si me arrincona contra un árbol...? oh dios *Q* ya mejor dejo de delirar.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y hasta una próxima parte.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**


	7. Nuestra dicha, tus pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

" _Días felices, cuántos días_

 _podemos llamar así, tengo_

 _varios. Pero el peso de mi_

 _madurez me ha hecho inclinarme_

 _hacia uno."_

 **Gene15**

* * *

 **Nuestra dicha, tus pensamientos...**

" _Supe que eras especial  
desde aquella ves en que te vi llegar,  
usabas blanco, y no puedo olvidar  
que esa misma noche me hiciste soñar..._ _ **"**_

 _ **U**_ na lluvia de pétalos de Sakura flota a nuestro alrededor. Es todo lo que sé, no veo a más nadie que a ti, Hisana, no escucho, sino sólo el sonido de tu risa, no siento, sino sólo tu tacto tan suave, lleno de algo que otros no podrían darme, más allá de lo carnal.

Su sonrisa es tan gratificante, ilumina cada rincón de mi corazón.

Nos tomamos de la mano y ella saluda con una pequeña reverencia a mi familia. Me mira y sé que quiere decir algo, yo asiento y ella en respuesta también hace un leve asentimiento.

—Estoy muy contenta al ser un miembro de la familia Kuchiki, mi deseo es ser una buena y fiel compañera para mi esposo, ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que necesite y esté a mi alcance, así como él lo haría por mí. Muchas gracias.

Al parecer ninguno de ellos se esperaban esto, pero le hacen una reverencia muestra de su respeto; las palabras de Hisana no son en vano, han hecho efecto y considerando que ahora es una Kuchiki, mucho más.

No vamos a nuestra mesa, hay un banquete que disfrutar con los invitados. Mientras Hisana y yo conversamos se acercan varias personas a felicitarnos.

Me gustaría que estuviera aquí alguien, en éste momento, una persona que fue muy especial en mi vida: mi abuelo, quien me crió; quien me enseñó las cosas de la vida, me guío desde niño y mi adolescencia hasta llevarme a la adultez. Lastimosamente no está aquí conmigo para ver qué clase de persona soy justo ahora; feliz y enamorado. Que el hombre que me hizo ser ha llegado lejos, y que no he olvidado ninguna de sus enseñanzas.

—Hay cosas que no son perfectas, pero este día hasta ahora lo es —me dice ella cuando nos quedamos a solas.

Tomo su mano derecha para besarle el dorso. No suelo mostrar mis sentimientos en público, pero Hisana merece esto y más. Me doy cuenta que Renji se acerca a nosotros. Llega a nuestro lado y nos saluda.

—Señor, estoy muy contento por ambos, les deseo una buena vida como esposos —Ofrece su mano y yo estiré la mía, no las estrechamos. Se dirige a Hisana—. Señora Kuchiki, es un honor haberla entregado.

Hisana sonríe con felicidad y gratitud.

—Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y el honor ha sido mutuo —le dice y Renji sonríe, desde el comienzo sé que le cayó bien.

—Los dejo a solas, felicidades.

" _y así mi amor te conocí,  
y poco a poco comencé a sentir  
que tu mirada comenzó a cambiar  
dos corazones listos para comenzar amar..." __**  
**_

Renji se fue a disfrutar del resto del banquete, le di el día libre. Así que hoy no se encuentra aquí por trabajo, sino más bien como un amigo, aunque no se lo diga así lo considero. Se acerca uno de los meseros que trabajan esta noche, nos ofrece dos copas con champaña y yo las tomo. Le doy una a Hisana mientras que la mía permanece en mi mano, le ofrezco un brindis.

—Por ti, por nuestra unión y nuestra vida juntos por el resto de nuestra vida —alzo la copa y ella también.

Ella sonríe y dice:

—Por dejarme entrar en tu vida, en tu corazón, y sobre todo por amarme. —Su mirada me penetra con intensidad.

—Salud —decimos al unísono.

Las copas tintinean al chocar. Bebemos, está excelente. No la bebo por completo, sólo dos tragos, mientras que mi esposa se ha bebido todo y empieza a toser.

—Lo siento, fue demasiado —se avergüenza.

—Es un día para celebrar, Hisana. No te disculpes, sólo sé más cautelosa.

Después de eso nos sirvieron varios platos de comida, estaba deliciosa pero no probé todo, sólo comí lo necesario. Nos llevaron algunos pequeños dulces decorados con nuestras iniciales, eran una especie de postre, Hisana los degustó sonriente. Por mi parte no los probé. Llegó la hora de cortar el pastel, lo hicimos, y yo lo hago por hacerla feliz a ella. Después de ello, las personas estaban todas en sus mesas comiendo del pastel de bodas, así que la pista estaba sola.

No soy una persona de mostrar mis sentimientos o cualquier tipo de afecto en público, pero mi esposa merece que la honre, además deseo hacerlo. Me levanto y la invito a bailar una pieza muy sencilla que están tocando.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? —digo ofreciéndole mi mano.

Ella la toma, se levanta y agarra la parte baja de su vestido.

—Será un placer.

Sonríe y nos deslizamos hasta la parte más íntima del lugar.

La tomo por la cintura y ella me rodea con un brazo al rededor de mi cuello, mientras que el otro descansa en mi pecho; justo donde está mi corazón.

Empezamos a movernos, lento, sin prisa, disfrutando del momento. Nuestra mirada está fija de uno hacia el otro.

—¿Eres feliz? —me pregunta.

—Más que nunca lo he sido —le respondo y beso su mano derecha.

Sonríe y se acerca más. Se pone a la altura de mi oído y me dice:

—Yo también.

Al volver a la distancia en que se encontraba la miré a sus profundos ajos a azules y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, ella me siguió y unimos nuestros labios.

Se escuchó un estallar de aplausos, decidí ignorarlos.

Besé con entrega y devoción, ella me lo respondió. Sus labios tan suaves me trasladaban a un mundo donde sólo nosotros estábamos. Profundizando el beso por unos segundos por mi una ráfaga de necesidad se propagó. Nos separamos y ella fijo me miró para hablarme.

—Te amo, Byakuya. Por siempre.

—Te amo, Hisana. Hoy, mañana y siempre. El pasar del tiempo sólo me unirá más a ti.

" _y abriste tus puertas...  
dejándome entrar  
tu mundo, me curó tristezas,  
tu risa me trajo de vuelta el alma ."_

Pasaron la horas y me di cuenta que ya era momentos de retirarnos, nos despedimos de los invitados, gracias a la ayuda de Renji no tuvimos que hacerlo con todos y cada uno, sólo íntimamente con mi familia, el resto en general; de manera enunciativa. Sin embargo Renji si nos despidió, Hisana le agradeció por todo y le dio un abrazo. Nos estrechamos las manos y me hizo saber que podía contar con él, para el flujo de la empresa sin mí, que todo estaría bien. Eso no me preocupaba, era Hisana quien ocupaba mis pensamientos, quería que pasara junto a mí los mejores días de nuestro comienzo como esposos. Y así nos retiramos.

Lo habíamos hablado mucho, y ella no quería salir de Japón. Por lo que exploré en mi mente cuál lugar podría ser perfecto para ella; no sería uno solo. Pero por lo pronto nuestro destino es la isla de Okinawa. Nos arribamos a mi jet privado con todo nuestro equipaje listo. Era temprano, pues por eso la ceremonia y el banquete se hicieron desde muy temprano; para que diera tiempo de todo.

* * *

Estando ambos ya arribados en el jet noté que Hisana tenía un poco de nerviosismo, aunque trataba de disimularlo; su semblante no podía pasarme desapercibido. Le tomé las manos y acaricié sus delicadas manos; tratando de sosegar sus temores. Ella volvió su rostro hacia mí, se había cambiado el el vestido de novia. Ahora llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de cuello redondo, combinada con una falda larga de color turquesa con unos tacones negros.

—¿Tienes dudas? —Pregunté.

—¿Dudas? ¿De qué? —Me preguntó ella en lugar de responder.

—De esta noche —me expliqué.

Ella lo pensó unos instantes, luego me sonrió y sacó una de sus manos de las mías y acarició mi rostro.

—No, para serte sincera no tengo dudas, es sólo que estoy inquieta... no sé nervios —Su mirada me dijo todo.

Hisana es una persona callada, si hay alguien con quien hable y comparta sus dudas, miedos e inquietudes es conmigo; al igual que sus secretos.

* * *

 **~Flash back... a mediados de febrero~**

* * *

Hisana está enferma; un resfriado. Pero aún así estoy preocupado. He salido a comprar las medicinas que el médico le ha mandado. Al parecer presenta un cuadro anémico que le ha bajado tanto las defensas que clima tan frío de esta semana la ha enfermado. Esta noche la he traído a la mansión, no permití que se quedase sola en su departamento, a merced de empeorar.

Últimamente ha estado muy decaída, trata de disimularlo para no preocuparme, pero no hay forma de que no lo note.

* * *

Estoy de regreso, he conseguido todo lo que Hisana necesita. Camino por el pasillo hacia mi habitación; donde pasará la noche. No voy a dejarla sola. Me acerco a la puerta y escucho pequeños plañidos. ¿Por qué llora? Me doy prisa ante los preocupantes sollozos.

Al entrar ella se sorprende. Me acerco inmediatamente a ella, dejo la bolsa sobre la mesa de noche.

—¿Qué sucede, te sientes muy mal? —Pregunto tomándola en un abrazo.

Ella se aferró a mí, su cabeza contra mi pecho y seguía llorando.

Algo estaba mal, pero qué.

Empecé a acariciar su espalda, besé su cabeza, era mi forma de calmarla para que pudiera tranquilizarse y hablarme sobre lo que le ocurría. Seguí así por varios minutos, sus lágrimas se fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar en leves sollozos. Hipó unas últimas veces hasta que finalmente se calmó.

Buscó mi mano derecha, la atrajo hacia ella y la envolvió con las suya, me dijo:

—Ha llegado el momento de hablarle sobre algo que hice; lo que dije que iba a contarle. Quizá me odies por ello, pero tiene que saberlo —salió de mi pecho hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo.

Me miraba directo a los ojos, y en los suyos pude percibir una enorme carga, una tristeza que hacía ver mucho más frágil.

—Tengo... tengo una hermana menor —su voz era ronca por las lágrimas—. Luego de la muerte de nuestros padres la cosas fueron muy difíciles, yo era una niña, pero mi hermana era a penas un bebé. Nos quedamos sin dinero, sin hogar, sin nada. Todos nuestros bienes nos fueron arrebatados por una demanda que hicieron los familiares de las otras personas que murieron en e accidente; según ellos fue culpa de mi padre. Nosotras no teníamos algún familiar que nos ayudase, además yo no sabía qué hacer, nos quedamos en la calle. Me tocó pedir limosnas, aún así no alcanzaba para nada, para ambas. Todo se puso peor... —tomó una larga respiración, tengo una idea de lo que podría ser lo que viene a continuación—. La abandoné, abandoné a mi hermanita, a ella que era tan pequeña e indefensa. Lo hice... pensado únicamente en sobrevivir, no merezco lo que tengo ahora, no sé qué clase de vida llevó, pero seguramente fue horrible... —

La interrumpí.

—Shh, no sigas, y yo jamás te despreciaría, ni te odiaría. No sabes qué pudo haberle sucedido. Hisana, tú eras una niña, una niña, no tienes la culpa de nada. Aquellas personas egoístas quienes le arrebataron todo lo que les quedaba a dos niñas indefensas que a penas acababan de perder a sus padres son los verdaderos culpables. Todas las penurias por las que pasaste no fueron fáciles y te viste obligada en hacerlo... sé que no querías hacerlo. Tienes que dejar de culparte, no es tu culpa, no lo es. —La abracé.

Ella me tomó como apoyo y siguió:

—Quiero encontrarla, he tratado, luego de unos años lo hice pero no he podido lograr hallarla. Por favor, ayúdame a encontrarla. —Me rogó.

Ella no tenía que rogar.

—Lo haré Hisana, no llores más, vas enfermar más. Vas a encontrar a tu hermana. —Y la mecí como una niña.

Ella no tenía que pasar por todo eso, ella es muy bondadosa, no merecía nada de lo que le ocurrió.

—Su nombre es Rukia —me hizo saber.

—No llores, Rukia debe estar viva, a la espera de un familiar. Se reunirán, ten esperanzas.

Y así seguí animándola, a diferencia de mí, Hisana se quedó completamente sola, mientras que yo tuve a mi abuelo. Finalmente se calmó, le di la medicina y un poco de té para calmarla; se durmió.

En el fondo de mi corazón quiero creer en mis propias palabras, me esperanzaré por ambas logren reunirse, porque esto le está rompiendo el corazón a Hisana y al romperse el suyo el mío la sigue con una serie grietas.

* * *

 **~Fin de flash back~**

* * *

Sé que seguramente estaría más feliz si ya hubiese hallado a su hermana, al igual que yo quisiera que mi abuelo estuviera aquí, pero hoy voy a hacerla olvidarse de todo lo triste que se le pueda a travesar por la mente.

" _y amar es poco decir a lo que siento  
cuando yo estoy junto a ti  
ahora puedo despertarme...  
y dejar que el sol me diga que soy libre..."_

—Hisana, te mereces esto y mucho más, yo te amo, te amo tan profundamente que no sé que haría sin ti. Te mereces este amor, y me da mucha felicidad que tú me ames.

Ella me miró, sus ojos de un azul profundo y un poco de violeta intenso que se entremezclaban.

—Eres el mejor hombre que he llegado a conocer, eres tan bondadoso, tan sabio...te amo —se acurrucó junto a mí y cerró los ojos.

Pasó un largo rato, hasta que finalmente nos avisaron que llegamos y pronto aterrizaríamos. Son las diez y media de la noche, aterrizamos en _Naha_ , capital de la prefectura de Okinawa.

Aquí tengo una propiedad, es un lugar hermoso donde quiero que Hisana y yo pasemos la noche de bodas, pero luego la llevaré otros lados de la isla de Okinawa que son hermosos, llevarla al _Hanami_ que se realizará en el _Castillo Himeji_ es una sorpresa que espero le encante.

" _Gracias a ti...  
yo puedo decir que e vuelto a nacer,  
gracias a ti...  
en el destino e vuelto a creer."_

* * *

" _Si no es a ti, ¿a quién le podría enseñar la flor del ciruelo?  
La única persona que entiende esta flor es aquella persona _

_que entiende al mismo tiempo su forma y su aroma…"_

 **Tomonori**

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! ¿Que por qué lo he dejado justo en la mejor parte? Porque no quería extenderme, además para que esté completo junto a lo que tengo pensado. Además quería reflejar acá la carga que lleva Hisana, y qué papel tomó Byakuya al enterarse de su confesión; lo que un amor verdadero es llegar a comprender, y cómo logra darle apoyo.**

 **Por cierto Byakuya estuvo excelente el capítulo de esta semana en el manga TwT fue genial.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, G.**

* * *

 **El Hanami:** es la tradición Japonesa de ver flores.


	8. Nuestros primeros días como uno, nuestro

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

" _Un amor sincero,_

 _sin malicia ni mezquindad,_

 _se da pocas veces en la vida._

 _Dos almas que se aman y se comprenden,_

 _han de estar juntas aún después de la muerte."_

 **Gene15**

* * *

 **Nuestros primeros días como uno, nuestros últimos juntos...**

 **H** a amanecido, por la ventana entran los rayos del sol; suaves y cálidos aterrizan en nuestra piel.

Hisana duerme. Profundamente, su cuerpo desnudo descansa bajo una blanca sábana.

No hay nada más hermoso que verla a ella, si pudiera pedir un deseo en este momento sería el estar todos los días junto a ella. Sin ella a mi lado no sé qué sería de mí. Ella me hace mejor persona.

El recuerdo de nuestras pieles susurrase el amor que nos tenemos, nuestros corazones latiendo el unísono en sola nota musical —sonrío para mí, por ella—. Alcanzar la felicidad junto a una persona que amas profundamente, con veneración y sin fronteras, es algo que jamás pensé que yo podía hallar, heme aquí; obsequiado por la vida con ello.

" _Quiero quedarme...  
contigo siempre hasta que ya seamos viejos  
y saber que ya lo he vivido todo,  
pero que todo lo he vivido a tu lado."_

Ella se mueve y dice algo ininteligible, se revuelve en las sabanas dejando a la vista más piel. Poco abre los ojos, como estaba de lado se ha sentado automáticamente sobre sus rodillas. No ha despertado por completo, otea la habitación hasta llegar a mí, se sorprende y se sonroja; ha recordado todo.

Me acerco a ella y le acaricio el cabello, paso un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Buenos días —le saludo.

—Buenos días —me responde en voz baja.

Coloca su mano sobre la mía.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto.

Sonríe con ternura.

—Sí, estoy muy feliz. ¿Tú lo eres? —me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

—Más de lo que podía imaginar junto a ti —respondo—. Te tengo una sorpresa —anuncio.

—¿Sí? —sus ojos se ensanchan.

—Sí. Pero tenemos que vestirnos —señalo.

Ella se mira y nota que está completamente desnuda, se sonroja y alza la sábana para cubrirse. Yo estoy cubierto con las sábanas de la cintura hacia abajo.

Si no fuera porque voy a mostrarle la sorpresa, me quedaría con ella así, me tiene embelesado, de la manera más pura; con su amor y ternura, su cuerpo es hermoso. Tan suave, delicada.

Me acerco a besarla, ella me detiene.

—No me he cepillado los dientes —se explica.

—Tonterías —y la beso.

Me hundo en su boca acariciando sus labios, ella se acerca y me corresponde. Beso sus mejillas, su nariz, y finalmente su frente. La tomo de la mano y me levanto, la traigo junto a mí, tomo la bata color lila que está en respaldo de una silla. Se la coloco, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volvérsela a quitar. Ella me mira, estoy desnudo, y ahora es como si fuéramos parte del mismo cuerpo, sólo una extensión. Acaricia me mandíbula, yo cierro los ojos. Sigue acariciando mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cabello.

Abro los ojos y está sonriendo.

—Tienes un lunar —dice.

—sí.

Ella alarga la mano hacia éste y lo toca. Los músculos de mi abdomen se contraen.

—Debajo, en tu corazón. Es bonito, una pequeña mancha ovalada —describe como si fuera algo muy importante.

Tomo su mano y beso la palma. Me coloco mi bata, sino salimos de aquí ahora no sé si pueda controlarme más.

Nos calzamos unas zapatillas planas.

Salimos de la casa, y vamos al jardín que tiene cientos de especies florales. Ella me mira y sonríe.

—Esto es tan... tan hermoso, yo nunca había estado en lugar así —me abraza y dice:—. Gracias, es un bonito detalle de tu parte, y lo aprecio mucho. Jamás olvidaré esto.

Me toma de la mano y se acerca a olerlas, huele cada una, mientras yo le explico de dónde provienen, cómo se llaman, y qué significan.

" _Y quiero amarte...  
hasta saber que ya no existe esa palabra  
que describe todo este sentimiento  
que tiene este corazón que está en tus manos"_

Después de haber terminado en el jardín nos llegó el desayuno, pues estábamos solos, así que llamé para que nos lo trajeran, después de eso partimos a ver la ciudad, exploramos todos los sitios posibles, desde los más hermosos hasta los menos impensables. Degustamos los platos de la ciudad, fuimos a la playa y entramos al agua. Fue muy gratificante verla disfrutar libremente. Pasamos tres días en Okinawa disfrutando de nuestra unión visitando lugares, de hecho fuimos a un arrecife de coral que a Hisana le encantó. Hasta que llegó la hora de partir hacia Himeji; una ciudad costera localizada en la prefectura de Hyōgo. Ésta, es un sitio histórico muy especial para nosotros los japoneses, pero a mí me atrae mucho antes de saber su historia. Me gustó desde la primera vez que mi abuelo me llevó; fue en un viaje de negocios.

Volamos en el jet hacia _Himeji_. Llegamos de noche, así que disfrutaríamos del resto del _hanami;_ el _Yozakura_.

El hermoso parque del castillo Himeji está en todo su esplendor, con las luces iluminando todo el sitio y los árboles de cerezos. Yo disfruto a través de Hisana, pues con que ella sonría me basta. Si bien con ella soy más expresivo, eso no quiere decir que con los demás lo haré, tengo bien ubicada mi posición, así que el resto de las personas no esperen de mí un trato especial sólo porque con Hisana sea diferente, conozco perfectamente como pueden llegar a ser las personas si les muestras un poco de confianza, yo estoy mejor así. Si hay alguien a quien necesito cerca de mí es ella, y por extraño que parezca Hisana es parecida a mí; poco habladora, con su sentido correcto. Pero aunque yo no sea tan bondadoso como ella cree y suele decirme, ella sí, se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás, y es una mujer muy bondadosa de corazón cálido.

Hoy hemos asistido vestidos con trajes típicos; yo Kimono ella en Yukata.

La mayoría de la gente también, ya que hoy hay un festival especial en conmemoración a la época de antaño.

Yo voy vestido con uno Kimono azul, mientras que el Yukata de ella es en dos tonos de rosa, uno más oscuro que el otro; rosa oscuro en el Yukata y el obi alrededor es de ambos colores. llevan dibujados pétalos y ramas de cerezos en tonos que contrastan con el traje; ramas marrones y pétalos casi blancos.

Yo quería que llevara un Kimono, pero me ha dicho que quería estar sencilla, que Yukata estaba bien, y la dejé.

Hay luces blancas, rosas y unas casi fucsias. Todo el parque se encuentra rodeado por gente que ha venido en familia, parejas o amigos, incluso creo que hay grupos de trabajo.

Hoy se realizará una obra infantil, en representación al _sakurazensen_.

Nos vamos a nuestros asientos, que reservé con antelación. El sitio está muy lleno, y es por eso que hay que hacer una reserva, y no voy a quedarme atrás donde no pueda ver nada.

Hay un serie de niños que interpretan la llegada de la estación, mientras que otros son los árboles. A medida que avanza la obra se van desarrollando de forma muy cuidada los cambios, desde el primero en florecer hasta último.

Al terminar la obra, nos vamos a pasear por el lugar disfrutando del resto del festival.

* * *

El tiempo transcurre, con prisa y sin pausa, me parece que fue ayer que me casé con Hisana, pero han pasado tres años,y aquí estamos; más unidos que nunca.

Los empleados la adoran, la admiran.

Yo la amo, tanto que no sé qué sería de mí sin ella.

" _Y abriste tus puertas...  
dejándome entrar,  
tu mundo me curó tristezas  
y esa risa me trajo de vuelta el alma"_

* * *

Estoy preocupado, Hisana está enferma. La he llevado al médico y estamos esperando los resultados.

Estamos en el consultorio del mejor doctor del país, quien ha atendido por mucho tiempo a mi familia y es de confianza.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kuchiki. Señora Kuchiki —hace un saludo formal y se coloca sus lentes mientras saca una carpeta. Se ajusta la montura y dice: —Me temo que debo avisarles que no traigo buenas noticias, así que deben prepararse para la delicada noticia que voy a darles.

Cuando dijo eso mi corazón se detuvo. Hisana y yo nos miramos en silencio y nos apretamos nuestras manos. Hice un seña con la cabeza invitando al doctor a continuar.

—La señora Hisana presenta un cuadro agudo de leucemia. Lo siento mucho —dijo y nos miró en silencio dejándonos tratar de asimilar tan horrorosa noticia.

¿Leucemia? No, debe ser un error, ella no, ella no. Ella es buena, no tiene porque padecer esa maldita enfermedad.

Ella me mira y me manifiesta una mirada llena de tristeza, aún no decimos una palabra.

" _Y amar es poco decir a lo que siento  
cuando yo estoy junto a ti,  
y ahora puedo despertarme  
y dejar que el sol me diga que soy libre..."_ _ **  
**_

Me pasa su mano derecha por mi mejilla y dice:

—No te aflijas mi amor, querido Byakuya seguro hay alguna solución —me trata de tranquilizar, cuando debería ser yo quien esté dándole ánimos y hacerla ver o buscar una salida.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas —dije.

Y por primera vez siento miedo de no poder lograr algo, porque esto se escapa de mis manos... pero voy a luchar, vamos a luchar.

Después de eso seguimos hablando con el doctor; nos hizo saber qué teníamos que hacer y nos explicó todo muy detalladamente.

Volvimos a casa con hiel en la boca, no probé bocado esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa.

Al principio pensé que ella podía estar embarazada, y rogaba por ello. Quería que nuestra relación diese frutos; quería tener nuestra familia. Pero no, era la leucemia.

* * *

Los días son una tortura, ella no hace más que empeorar. Hemos probado y hecho de todo, aún así no obtenemos buenos resultados.

Cada día está más pálida, se ha debilitado tanto que temo por cada segundo que corre.

* * *

Hisana ha tenido cierta mejoría, y aunque es poco hemos logrado avanzar.

Otro año a transcurrido, todos los días ruego por ella, dentro de mí, en silencio y sin que ella note que como estoy. Daría cualquier cosa por cambiar su lugar por el mío.

Me he movido en todo el mundo, mis influencias; todo. Ya no sé qué hacer, me dicen que sólo nos queda esperar un milagro, que demos gracias a que no esté peor y sus recaídas sean leves.

Ella pregunta por su hermana, y sé que quiere encontrarla, ha tratado de hacerlo y le puse a su disposición mi detective privado; sin embargo no ha podido hallarla. Lleva mucho tiempo en ello, desde que me lo dijo. Esto la tiene mucho peor.

* * *

Casi cinco años, se acerca el invierno. Cuando llegue la primavera será nuestro aniversario. Ella está tan mal, yo estoy tan mal. Me guardo mis angustias bajo una capa de hielo, tengo que ser fuerte por ambos... pero estoy tan consumido.

* * *

" _Yo seré ese ángeeeel...  
que te cuide en todo momento  
el que siempre estará a tu lado,  
eso algo que te prometo...  
te lo prometooooooo"_

Empieza el deshielo, se acerca la calidez. Paseamos todos los días, charlamos sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Es como si ella supiera algo, y mi miedo está en una escala mayor.

* * *

Ella quiere que salga, dice que estoy descuidando mi vida por ella, no es así; estoy cuidando de su vida por mí, por ambos.

Me ha pedido que ya no vayamos más al médico, que quiere estar conmigo... lo que resta de tiempo.

Quiero gritar, quiero golpear, quiero saber por qué tuvo que ser ella, por qué una persona tan bondadosa. Por qué mi Hisana.

Muy pronto los cerezos estarán floreciendo.

" _Quiero quedarme...  
contigo siempre hasta que ya seamos viejos  
y saber que ya lo he vivido todo,  
pero que todo lo he vivido a tu lado"_

Ya no puede levantarse, hoy estamos afuera en la mansión, al aire libre... y sé, lo presiento... que el día ha llegado. Esa cosa invisible, a la que todos le tememos por quitarnos a quienes amamos la está rondando; y ha venido, ha llegado y está esperando por ella. Así como hizo con mis padres, así como hizo con mi abuelo, esa cosa, la muerte vuelve a visitarme.

Ella está aquí, recostada; pálidamente acechada por la muerte, quien la roza con su aliento en un vaivén que en cualquier momento va a desplomarla. Su respiración es débil, sus ojos están cerrados, y una mano se mantiene entre las mías, y creo, creo fervientemente que es lo que la mantiene conmigo.

No quiero que se vaya, quiero que viva, quiero que mejore, quiero verla todos los días, disfrutar de su risa, pelearme y hacer las pases. Que su dulce voz se esparza en mi vida, ilumine mis más oscuros días, y al final, después de haber vivido mucho, dejar el mundo juntos. Ésa era la idea, ese era el plan. Pero en el momento que le detectaron la enfermedad, todo se derrumbó, se vino abajo como cuando un sismo de gran escala desploma un edificio, sin avisar, sin anestesia, con crueldad.

En una escala de uno al cien, yo te amo hasta el infinito, te amo más allá de todo, y creo que lo hará más allá de la muerte, Hisana.

Ella abre lentamente sus ojos, muy lentamente, toma una larga respiración y fija su mirada en mí. Aprieta un poco mi mano y me dice:

—Te amo. Nunca fui más feliz que durante nuestros cinco años de matrimonio, me diste todo lo que pudiste de ti, y te agradezco infinitamente por todo —empieza a toser, le paso una mano por la mejilla y la otra permanece entrelazada con la suya. Mis ojos pican, arden y duelen—. Ahora, esposo, mi querido Byakuya, yo tengo que pedirte una última cosa, sé que tú vas a lograrlo, porque tú eres todo lo fuerte, inteligente, y valiente que yo no fui, y sobre todo tienes un corazón que es capaz de amar más allá de la intensidad. Por favor... —Solloza—. Encuentra a mi hermana pequeña, por favor, encuentrala y has que te llame _hermano_ , serás digno de ello. No le cuentes que la abandoné, dile lo que tú creas conveniente pero no le digas que soy su hermana, fui una persona horrible al abandonarla y no quiero que se entere. Por favor, Byakuya, encuentrala, es mi última petición. Y así tú no estarás sólo, mi amor —escuché detalladamente cada una de sus palabras, ella ya me había contado lo de su hermanita, Hisana era muy pobre y joven, huérfana, y no tenía manera de criar a una niña por sí sola, a duras penas si podía sostenerse a ella misma, por eso no tengo prejuicios en contra de su pasado.

—Lo haré, Hisana —dije suavemente—. Mira están a punto de florecer los primeros cerezos —señalé uno que se encontraba cerca y a la vista.

Ella sonrió con gran alivio, y susurró: _Gracias, te amo._ Y su mano se desplomó, al igual que sus párpados, y supe que se había ido.

Y así con el primer cerezo florecido Hisana se marchó, llevándose mi corazón, mis sueños. Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos.

" _Y quiero amarte...  
hasta saber que ya no existe esa palabra  
que describe todo éste sentimiento,  
que tiene éste corazón que está en tus manos..."_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

" _Cuando el camino se hace duro,_

 _sólo los duros siguen caminando."_

 **Poema de autor desconocido**

* * *

 **Hola, seguramente deben estar muy tristes. Yo lo estoy, pero sabíamos que esto iba a llegar. Por ahora el único consuelo que puedo darles es que esperen el epilogo. Muchas gracias por leer, disculpen los fallos anteriores y nos leemos una la última y próxima actualización.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**

* * *

 **Yozakura:** El hanami continúa en la noche y es llamado _yozakura. (_ cerezos de noche)

 **Sakurazensen** _ **:**_ Es el pronostico del florecimiento.


	9. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

" _Fuerte, apasionado, sin temor, desaprovechado o egoísta, fraternal. Puede ser rojo,_

 _verde, azul, rosa, violeta, blanco; si sentiste alguno de ellos, muchos, todos,_

 _u otros, entonces me gustaría darte una palmada en tu hombro y felicitarte_

 _por haber amado"_

 **Gene15**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Antes...**

 **L** a partida de Hisana ha cambiado por completo mi vida. Sé día con día estoy de pésimo humor y mi trato hacia los demás se califica como más frívolo de lo normal, según lo que he escuchado sin que me noten. Lo único que me mantiene en pie es la promesa que le hice; el hallar a su hermana y adoptarla como mi familia.

* * *

Estoy decidido a cumplir mi promesa, he buscado información y al parecer hay una chica que parece ajustarse a la información que tenemos.

* * *

Hay una academia de aeronáutica, en dicha academia se encuentra la hermana de Hisana, hemos concertado una cita, pronto estaré cumpliendo mi juramento.

* * *

Sí, definitivamente es ella. Es idéntica a Hisana físicamente. Pero noto que su carácter es distinto. Le he hecho la propuesta de adopción, al igual que con Hisana mi familia se opone. Esto me está llevando a actuar contra las reglas, sé que si no acatamos las reglas el sentido de la ley y el orden se pierde. Estoy entre la espada y la pared...

* * *

He visitado la tumba de mis padres, y frente a ella he tomado mi decisión; voy a cumplir con promesa que le hice a Hisana, a cambio les he jurado no volver a romper las reglas.

Rukia ya está introducida en mi familia, y aunque es una chica muy lista no me quiero involucrar mucho con ella, ya fue suficiente con haber perdido a Hisana.

Gracias a mi influencia logra graduarse muy rápido en la academia de aeronáutica. Le he conseguido un puesto, no muy alto para que no tenga que exponerse mucho.

El tiempo transcurre y noto que ella quiere acercarse a mí, pero no puedo. Si me encariño con ella y sucede algo... no es mejor que nos mantengamos distanciados.

* * *

Nuevamente hay cambio de estación al parecer Rukia fue involucrada en un trabajo al que yo no pude interferir y ha sido enviada a otro lugar. Se resbaló de as manos...

* * *

Me han notificado que Rukia se encuentra metida en problemas, que el trabajo que se encontraba haciendo se extendió creando acciones ilícitas, y al parecer hay un chico involucrado en ello.

El asunto es serio, me ha enviado a traerla de vuelta para que sea juzgada como la ley lo dicta. Voy a traerla, sólo espero poder sacarla de este problema. No me perdonaré que algo le suceda estando a mi cargo. Hisana yo...

Ella está siendo cuestionada, al parecer es tan grave el delito que voy a tener que usar muy bien de mi poder.

La han juzgado, y han llegado a la conclusión de que debe pagar con cadena perpetua por su grave falta. He movido mis influencias, he tratado de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, pero no quieren dar cabida a una disculpa. Quieren que Rukia sea condenada. Nuevamente me encuentro en una encrucijada, ya no sé qué hacer. Tendré que seguir la ley... no me queda otra salida. Debo mantener mi promesa, no le puedo fallar a mis padres.

He tenido un leve encuentro con el mocoso que metió a Rukia en problemas. Según él no va dejar que la apresen por algo que ella no tiene la culpa.

* * *

No puedo dormir pensando en lo que pasará con Rukia, si Hisana estuviera aquí se avergonzaría de mí.

Se ha dictado la sentencia, al parecer no hay ninguna apelación que podamos pedir. El mocoso ha venido al juicio y ha montado un escandalo diciendo que no va dejar que encarcelen a Rukia, hace poco he tenido que discutir fuertemente con Renji por esto, sé que en el lapso de tiempo que Rukia lleva en la familia se han hecho muy buenos amigos, al contrario que conmigo que sólo hablamos cuando se requiere y es muy formal.

* * *

No sé cómo, pero una fuerte disputa se ha alzado entre Kurosaki Ichigo y yo, tanto así que se tornó agresiva; el mocoso este me ha abierto los ojos, me ha hecho entrar en razón; él me ha dicho que si estuviera en mi lugar lucharía en contra de las reglas para salvar a Rukia, ahí está la verdadera justicia.

Me impliqué en juicio, de alguna manera ese Kurosaki logró retrasar que se la llevaran, el juicio se extendió y con mis mejores abogados hemos descubierto que Rukia es inocente, que los hechos fraudulentos de los que se le acusan son falsos y que la empresa demandante sólo buscaba como salir de la bancarrota en que se encuentra sacando una cantidad desorbitante de esto.

* * *

El mismo día en que decidí interferir en el juicio de Rukia le conté la verdad, le dije todo lo que me hizo prometer su hermana y las barreras que se alzaron cuando necesitó de mi ayuda.

* * *

Mi relación con Rukia se ha hecho más cercana, poco a poco hemos ido derribando los muros que yo mismo construí. Y sí, ella es mi hermana, no sólo porque Hisana me lo pidió, he comprendido que albergo un sentimiento muy fuerte por ella y es cariño, es cálido fuerte. Así que mientras yo esté Rukia cuenta con un hermano mayor que velará por su seguridad.

* * *

" _Sufrirás para poder aprender, caerás para_

 _poder crecer y perderás para poder ganar,_

 _porque con dolor, aprendemos las lecciones de la vida.  
Solo sufriendo, cayendo y perdiendo alguna vez, _

_aprendemos a mantenernos de pie_

 _y podemos ganar nuestras batallas._ _"_

 **Poema Autor desconocido**

* * *

 **Actualmente...**

 **Y** esta historia no terminó en " y vivieron felices por siempre" pero sí puedo asegurar que fui increíblemente feliz, y a pesar de horrible dolor que siento por perder a Hisana, porque aún me duele; es una herida que no logra cicatrizar. Pero, ahora, que he encontrado a Rukia y estoy manteniendo mi promesa, me siento bien, bien conmigo, bien por Hisana, bien por Rukia. Conmigo; porque cumplí la promesa que le hice a Hisana. Por Hisana; porque ella estaría realmente feliz de ellos, ella en verdad me confió eso, y además _Sabía_ que yo lo cumpliría, por ella y para ella. Por Rukia; porque ahora nos tenemos a ambos, y a pesar de que no somos hermanos de sangre, creo fervientemente en nuestro lazo como hermanos, lo que la hace _Mi hermana._

No me arrepiento de haber roto las reglas más de una vez, porque tuve una gran recompensa por ello. Amé, fui amado, nos amamos, y la perdí físicamente, pero nuestro amor vive en mí, _ella vive en mí._ Y ahora nuevamente, sé que hubo un momento el que pensé que no sería capaz de amar de nuevo, estaba totalmente equivocado; amo a Rukia, de una manera diferente, pero yo Kuchiki Byakuya, voy a proteger a mi hermana menor hasta que me sea posible, ella es mi orgullo, y mi familia, y la de Hisana.

Algún día, cuando nos encontremos allá arriba vamos a pasear de la mano de nuevo, estaremos juntos.

Te doy las gracias Hisana, por todas y cada una de las cosas que me ayudaste a descubrir. Y aunque muy pocos me conozcan como realmente soy, me alegra que tú fueras la primera en hacerlo. Me siento en paz... Hasta siempre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _"Algún día encontraras un corazón a la altura del tuyo y de tus sentimientos."_

 **Frase de autor desconocido**

* * *

 **¡Hola! No sé si les habrá gustado el epílogo, a mí sí. De hecho voy explicar todo aquí en el final.**

 **Si bien la historia iba a ser un One-shot si logran recordar, esa era mi idea, pero luego se fue dando de esta manera y aún así no quise extender las partes y la historia, hice el fic respetando casi todos los aspectos de la historia original y agregando algunas cosas para concordar con la base a nivel AU; haciéndolo de manera actual y queriendo mostrar en Byakuya más humano, para demostrar su transición a lo largo de la historia. ¿Por qué todo ocurría tan rápido, o había partes en las que se esperaba más extensión? Porque desde el principio quise hacerlo en forma resumida, nunca quise hacer algo muy extenso, que Byakuya se expresara mostrando lo que para él fuera más importante.**

 **Agradezco a cada una de las personas que me dejaron review en este fanfic:**

 **A** _Frany H.Q_ **quien fue mi primer review en esta historia: Gracias por todas tus opiniones y correcciones, fueron muy alentadoras, espero que te agrade el final. Me acompañaste hasta final, besos y abrazos.**

 **A** _Sunev. 31_ _ **:**_ **Sunev fuiste la segunda seguidora de este fic, gracias por las correcciones y los detalles que tuviste conmigo. Créeme que voy a seguir ayudándote en lo que pueda. Aunque sabías que iba a ser triste no abandonaste mi fic, de hecho cada día me alentabas con tus palabras.**

 **A** _Byahisa fan:_ **Me déjaste reviews y te los agradezco mucho, espero que leas el final, sé que eres gran seguidora de esta pareja.**

 **A** _escarlata10:_ **Muchas gracias, espero que también puedas culminar la lectura.**

 **A** _V kate_ **De hecho eras la primera en saber qué iba a suceder, sé que te va a gustar el final, no llores. Y deja de leer gratis y déjame reviews :P (Nos vemos)**

 **A** _Bere Manzana_ **: ¡Bere! Mi amiga IR y amante de Byakushi :3 muchas gracias por eso de que es como si yo hago que escuches a Byakuya. Espero termines de leer y me digas qué te pareció.**

 **A** _Byakuya13_ **: ¡Ja! Di la verdad se te salió una lagrimilla, no lo niegues xD**

 **Gracias por avisarme sobre las palabras que me comía o las tildes que faltaban. No llores** _ **chamo**_ **, si lloras me vas a tener que brindar una Coca-cola xD. Espero que te guste el final.**

 **A** _Fanny Tsuki_ **: que aunque no me dejaste review xD siempre te mantuviste al pendiente por fb, me hiciste saber que iba por buen camino, gracias.**

 **Y finalmente a todas aquellas personas que están leyendo esto, gracias por haber leído hasta el final, por aguantar cada fallo, que día con día voy mejorando. Nadie es perfecto, pero yo pretendo mejorar para bien y es por ello que acepto los buenos consejos.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


End file.
